


Worth it

by moto_froggy (froggy_freek)



Category: Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Art, Drabble, Fanart, I know that's scary, Jorge alone with his thoughts, M/M, Manip, Sad, Short, Trying to fix his insta tirade, but really a lot of broken things still here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggy_freek/pseuds/moto_froggy
Summary: A moment in time, Jorge alone in his apartment while the events of the Yamaha Test Raider - Gate were happening.Short and sad and with FanArt attached.
Relationships: Jorge Lorenzo/Dani Pedrosa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Worth it

**Author's Note:**

> I adore Jorge, tho some times it's almost despite his behaviour, sigh ... I was sad enough with the last couple of weeks that I needed to write something and yeah .. I've never written before , I'm more of a digital artist type of person. But I tried my best and also attached a pretty picture I made to enhance the mini-fic a bit.

“Oh please stop it!!” 

His phone kept vibrating as more messages came in and Jorge really wished he would have had the brilliant idea to turn the vibrations off before throwing it onto the other couch. 

In all fairness he was not really aiming for the couch when he threw it, was not aiming for anything, just wanted the damn device as far away from him as possible. He knew very well that he went overboard and shouldn’t have let his temper get the better of him and, especially, should not have attacked Cal. 

Mostly because it wasn’t Cal’s fault for everything that was happening, not that the spaniard was willing to admit it was his fault either. But also because, unfortunately, Cal knew him well enough that when the brit eventually commented on the topic he knew exactly what nerve to hit to make sure Jorge knew he wasn’t playing around, nor was he willing to roll over. 

“Family and friends… yeah … who needs those.” the spaniard softly whispered. He has made the choice between his career and his personal life so many times and every time the career won. No matter what he lost, no matter who.

So he had to believe that it was worth it, that the wins counted for something, the trophies, that he may not be the best of all times but dammit he was so much better than almost anyone else.

That he was happy no matter what anyone was saying. _‘Are you though?’_ a voice almost whispered in his ear. 

He let his head fall back onto the couch and allowed himself a moment of weakness, just a moment before he went back to self assured replies and happy smiles on Instagram. A moment to think back to everything that went wrong in the past two years and a half, ever since he signed that contract. 

Jorge turned his eyes to the picture that even after so long he could not bring himself to put away. “I miss you , I’m sorry …” he murmured. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also I may be a bit struggling with the whole "I'm writing RPF!!" thing ... oh well , that's what lockdown does to you. :))


End file.
